Duty Of A King & An Otome
by OpalPrincess
Summary: Takumi is a king. Akira is his Otome. They are in love with each other. But what obstacles must they face before they are able to live happily ever after? TaKiRa
1. Chapter I

Okay, I know I am supposed to be working on the honeymoon section of 'Present & Future

Okay, I know I am supposed to be working on the honeymoon section of 'Present & Future?' and also the sequel for it. But somehow, ideas of Takumi and Akira that does not really fit into the story popped into my mind and I got a little side-tracked. It's the entire Mai Otome manga fault! It gave me another idea of a TakumiXAkira story!

Therefore, after much ramblings, I will like to present….

**Duty Of A King & An Otome**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In an office with the walls covered with racks of books, floor that was carpeted with the color of royal blue, and a large wooden desk that was full of papers and documents. Behind the desk, sat a young man, probably around 20, dressed in a smart uniform that gave him an air of royalty. He was busy checking on the documents and giving signatures of approval on it.

The young man was Takumi XIII, the king of Chaldea. He had many difficulties in ascending his throne. There were many nobles that competed with him for the throne because the last king had passed away without announcing to the public of his successor and he had no heirs. However, Takumi managed to become the king with the help of his trusted advisors.

The said king had finally finished the first batch of documents and put down his pen to rest. He rubbed his temple gently and looked around. At his left side, there were a lot of books regarding the countries and above the book shelves were portraits of former kings that once ruled Chaldea. At his right side, the sight was almost identical, only that there was a young woman, almost the same age as him, standing in front of book shelves and was looking for an interesting book to read and pass the time.

The young woman was Okuzaki Akira, Takumi's Otome. They had been through many wars together and the bond between them was stronger that with anyone else. They were childhood friends, known since they were really young. They often played with each other whenever they had the time and they were almost inseparable when they were young.

But as years gone by, Takumi begun his training to become a king but he will still find time to spend with his friend. It was then Akira had decided to join Garderobe. She wanted to become an Otome so that she will be able to protect his friend when he was capable of ascending the throne. She made Takumi promised that when she had graduated as an Otome, he must choose her as his Meister so that they were able to spend time with each other and also she will be able to protect him.

And so, here they were. Akira had become a Meister and an Otome to Takumi and Takumi had become her Master. Surprisingly, in the many wars that they had encountered, Akira had never once let herself be injured and therefore, Takumi never had any injuries that could worry his advisors.

Takumi continued staring at Akira and let out a sigh. Akira heard his sigh and turned to look at him. "Is something wrong, Takumi-sama?"

Takumi shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong."

Akira nodded a little and returned to her search for the book.

Takumi let his mind wandered again. There was a problem but he couldn't say it to Akira. The problem was that ever since Akira had become his Otome, they seemed to become more distant than ever. Sure, when Akira went for her Otome training, they didn't meet for years and when they finally met, Takumi was surprised to see his once tomboyish and chubby looking friend had turned into a very beautiful lady.

But that wasn't the cause of the problem. It was that Akira didn't act like how she used to when they were young. When they were young, Akira would bully him, tease him and joke with him. But since she became his Otome, Akira had been very polite, calling him 'Master' or 'Takumi-sama'. She didn't really talk to him much anymore. Every time he calls for her, she would kneel down in front of him or bowed down and asked if he needed anything and every time she does that, he doesn't have the mood to ask for anything anymore.

Takumi sighed again. "Akira?" he called. He was also forbid to call Akira 'Akira-kun' anymore by the person herself whenever she's on duty, which was almost all the time except when she goes to sleep. Thus, he was never able to call her 'Akira-kun'.

Akira stopped what she was doing and walked to him. She bowed slightly and asked, "What can I do for you, Takumi-sama?"

Takumi frowned but let it slide. "Can you turn my chair around? I would like to take a look at the outside view."

The girl nodded and turned his wheelchair around.

Takumi nodded his thanks and looked out the window. Akira returned back to the book shelves.

As he gazed at the scenery before him, his mind wandered again to how he came to be stuck on a wheelchair. He wasn't crippled but his legs had weak muscles that caused him to be unable to stand for long time. It was 3 years ago when his leg just suddenly gave out and weakened. At first he objected on using a wheelchair but alas, he took his advisors' advice. Now, when he had to go somewhere, Akira will be the one pushing him and also give him support when he had to stand up.

Somehow, he hated how the girl had to cater to his needs everyday. But sometimes, he felt happy whenever he realizes that Akira was the only one that actually caters to his needs everyday.

Then his mind switched to the battle that happened just one year ago. It was the battle between the Otomes and the Himes that were resurrected for some reason. Akira was fighting her Hime double when her double claimed that he was hers and Akira should stay away from him. He saw how Akira became enraged and told her to shut up. Although her next sentence was soft, but he could hear what she said.

"_His Majesty is mine!"_

Somehow that sentence brought a thrill down his spines and he was somewhat happy even though they were in a battle. He never did asked what she meant after that because he was afraid of the answer.

_Knock knock_

The knocking on the door disrupted Takumi's chain of thoughts.

Akira glanced at the door and quickly moved back to Takumi's side. She turned Takumi around and went to open the door. She peeked from the door slightly and found Ronde, one of Takumi's advisors, at the door. She nodded slightly before letting him in and found that he was no threat; she once again searched for her book after many interruptions.

"Yes, Ronde?" asked Takumi. Ronde bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. But I have come to inform you that there will be a short meeting later with the advisors at the meeting room."

Takumi noticed from the corner of his eyes that Akira's body stiffened for a moment before continuing on her search.

"What meeting is it?" Takumi inquired curiously.

Ronde smiled and replied, "It is better if it is discuss when all are present. Now, if you will excuse me, I would inform the others first." He bowed again and turned to exit the room.

Takumi just stared at the door. _What was that about?_ He knew Akira knew what was going on. "Akira?"

"Yes, Takumi-sama?"

"What is the meeting about?"

Akira gave him a smile and he noticed that it was a sad smile.

"You'll know soon enough…."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

First chapter is done! I know this chapter is mostly Takumi's point of view and his thoughts, but I am just trying to give some background before starting on the real thing. I know it's boring but just try it. ;)

This is just a testing chapter… So if I didn't get good comments or reviews on it, I guess I will just take it down…

Therefore, your reviews and comments for this chapter is very important! Please be honest though, because i can take it if you criticise it! So please do R&R! Thank you very much! (Gives you a cookie) :)


	2. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Takumi was sitting at the meeting table with Akira standing right behind him, as usual. There were 5 people there besides them. On Takumi's left, the one sitting nearest to him was Sir Ronde Cliffe. He's the strategist that helped a lot during the wars. Short brown hair that touched his nape with his bangs covered just above the eyelashes, he was considered one of the most popular men among the ladies.

Sitting next to him was Sir Affare Sozial. He's in charge of the social affairs of the country. Not much of a talker though which contradicted with his position. But with his neatly combed black hair and gentle smile, he was able to charm anybody into agreement, men or women.

On Takumi's right side, a man with dark green hair that was tied up neatly into a ponytail and has sharp green eyes. His name is Sir Aki Okuzaki and he was the military advisor. And of course, Akira's big brother. Standing behind him was his Otome, Juliet Nao Zhang. She was chosen by Aki a few months ago. Takumi was the one that suggested her to him because he knew that Akira knew her well and he thought that Akira might need a friend.

Beside Aki was not a man but a female financial advisor named Lady Nicolette Chavasse. With her long silky black hair and petite body, one would never have thought that she was one of the most frightening women in the castle. She would do anything to ensure that the country's financial is stable, even torturing someone. Takumi was also afraid of her, although he's the king.

Takumi looked around and caught sight of Akira's grim face. He didn't know of the reason but he guessed that he will soon know why.

"So, anybody cares to tell me the purpose of this meeting now?" inquired the curious king to the four advisors sitting at the table.

The four of them stayed silent while exchanging looks with each other.

Ronde was the first one to break the silence. "Your Majesty, do you remember the times when you had to fight for the throne with many other successors?"

Takumi gave him a bewildered look. "Of course I remember. It is one of those dark days. Bloodsheds, betrayal and dishonesty." He said sadly. "Many good men were lost during the battle."

"Yes. And so, we had discussed of a method to prevent it from happening again." informed Ronde.

Takumi's mouth turned up. "Really? How?" He was happy. If there was a way to avoid it in the future, he will do anything. He wanted to ensure peace to the country.

"The best method is that Your Majesty should get a Queen." Affare spoke up.

"What?" Nevertheless, Takumi was shocked. He noticed that Akira had tightened her grip on the handle of his wheelchair. "Aren't I too young to get a Queen now?"

"You Majesty, your 21st birthday is next week. I think it is the appropriate age for kings to have a queen, or concubines for that matter." Nicolette commented in amusement. "Unless you prefer men instead, Your Majesty?"

"Eh! Of course not!" denied Takumi.

Affare gave a smile and said, "Then, it's settled. We will hold a ball for His Majesty's birthday and invite nobles and kings from other countries. I'm sure that they will bring their princesses or daughters along. Your Majesty might find someone that interests you."

Takumi was speechless. He doesn't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing. He stole a glance at Akira but her face was unreadable. What could she be thinking?

--

"The best method is that Your Majesty should get a Queen."

Akira's grip tightened unconsciously. She knew that they were going to suggest that but she can't help but to feel a pang of sadness in her.

_Takumi is going to wed a beautiful princess and will forget about me…_

She squeezed her eyelids shut to prevent any tears from falling down. She opened her eyes again and tried to keep her face as expressionless as possible. She tried to let her mind wandered off instead of listening to conversation. It was just too painful for her to listen on.

She reminisced on the past when she was still a kid. She came from a family with a long history of ninjutsu. She and her brother were trained as a ninja since they were kids. Akira hated being control by her family. Trainings, education, and her life. She had run away once because she couldn't stand the pressure. It was that fateful day that she was able to meet Takumi.

She laughed mentally at the first meeting. She was crying to herself under a tree when she saw a little boy around her age approaching her. His hand was holding a handkerchief and she assumed that he was going to let her use it. She waited for him to come over but at midway, the boy tripped and fell on his face. She was stunned by the sight and burst into laughter. She got up and went to help him. She offered her hand to him and he accepted it. He then gave her a gentle smile and said something to her.

_You look pretty when you smile_

It was the words he said that time that made Akira fell in love with him. But of course, she wouldn't admit it to him. It was even impossible when she discovered that he was the heir to the throne. She can't be harboring feelings for someone she knew she can't get.

"Akira?" A voice disrupted her train of thoughts. She looked around and found everyone was leaving the room already. "I am very sorry, Takumi-sama. I shouldn't have daydream when all of you were discussing important issues."

"It's fine. So, the advisors had decided to hold a ball for my birthday. What do you think?" inquired Takumi.

"It's your birthday, Takumi-sama. Of course we must have a ball to celebrate it grandly for you." Then, she added, "There will be a lot of beautiful princesses and noble's daughters attending it. I am sure that you will be able to find your soul mate who will be your Queen there." She felt a stab in her heart but had masked her hurt. Unbeknown to her, Takumi was feeling the same thing.

--

"There will be a lot of beautiful princesses and noble's daughters attending it. I am sure that you will be able to find your soul mate who will be your Queen there."

Takumi felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Is that what she really thinks?_ He can't help but to feel sad and disappointed because he was hoping that she will voice out a little objection at least. But she didn't.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Akira?"

"I would like to believe so." Akira answered simply.

She pushed Takumi back to his room and on the long and quiet way there; both of them can't help but wished that they are each other's soul mate.

--

It was Takumi's birthday. The country had decided to hold a parade in order to celebrate his birthday where there were fireworks and stalls all over the town near his castle.

At night, there was the ball.

As the king, Takumi had circled around the ballroom to greet the guests with Akira tailing right behind him. By the time he had finished greeting everyone, the noble females had surrounded him to grab a chance to talk to him. It seemed that everyone knew that Takumi was looking for a Queen.

"Oh Your Majesty, what fine clothes you are wearing! Pray tell me which tailor did it for you!" said the princess of Demetia, flicking her hair every time she talks to him.

The noble's daughter, Suzetto cut in and said, "Your Majesty really looks handsome and elegant wearing the clothes. I am sure that many females will swoon at your sight! I will!"

Many other ladies cut in to have their compliments to Takumi too and it had caused the group to be extremely noisy.

Takumi, like a gentleman and king he was, just smiled and nodded to every word there were saying.

Akira, on the other hand, was feeling disgusted by their sugary compliments but chose to stay expressionless. No use trying to show her disgusted face to them when she was just a mere servant.

It was getting late. Takumi decided to excuse himself for he was getting tired, not from greeting the guests, but from entertaining the group of ladies.

The ladies voiced out their disappointment but nevertheless bowed to him together with the rest to greet him goodnight.

He motioned Akira to start pushing him back to his bedroom and Akira obliged.

--

At the royal bedroom, Akira turned on the lights and pushed Takumi to the bedside.

Takumi forced himself to stand up for a while so that she could assist him in settling down on the bed. When finally that was done, Akira pushed the wheelchair to the side and went to the wardrobe to take out Takumi's pajamas.

She set the pajamas on his side and began helping Takumi to unbutton cape as well as his shirt that had many buttons. All this was done in silence that it had begun to create a gloomy atmosphere.

Takumi tried to lift up the atmosphere by starting a conversation with Akira.

"So Akira, what do you think about today's ball?"

"It's lively." A simple answer. Obviously, Akira was not in the mood to talk. But Takumi was not giving up.

"My birthday cake was huge, wasn't it? I am surprised that we managed to finish the cake!"

"Yeah." Takumi frowned. _Is she in a bad mood? But then again, she always speaks to me in this manner but never this short of an answer…_

"What do you think about the ladies? They seemed quite interesting, aren't they?"

Akira stopped her movements a little but continuing. "I guess so."

Takumi noticed her sudden stop. "Is that what you really think, Akira?"

She stopped again. "Their status certainly suit with your Majesty." She continued her work with unbuckling his cape.

He sighed. "I know the ladies were only trying to be nice to me. Look at me. I may be a king but all I can offer are wealth and status and those are the only things most people are eyeing at. I can't even walk a few feet without collapsing. Who will want a king or a husband like that…"

Akira could sense his sadness. "Your Majesty, please don't be depressed. You are a kind, noble, generous and gentle king. The citizens love you for who you are and I am sure that one day, a lady will fall in love with you because of your character and not because of your identity." She assured him, because she knew she did.

Takumi was surprised and happy to hear what she had said. _Maybe it's not one-sided after all…_

He grabbed her hand that was taking off his cape and caused Akira to look up. "Your Majesty?"

"Then, Akira. Would you be my Queen?" He gazed intensely at her eyes. "I would like nothing more than a noble and courageous lady like you to be my Queen."

"Y-y-your Majesty! Please! Your wedding matter is no joke!" Akira tried to pull her hand out from his grasp.

Takumi tightened his grip. "This is not a joke, Akira! Look at me!" That stern order made Akira recoiled and she slowly raised her gaze to look at him.

"Tell me the truth, Akira. Did you fall in love with me?" His hold tightened around her wrist.

Akira bit her lip, unable to answer.

"I-I do love you, Your Majesty." She said, her whole body trembling. "But I can't be your Queen! Please excuse me!" She broke free from his grasp and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her and thus, leaving the king sitting alone in his bedroom.

"Damn!" Takumi ruffled his hair in frustration. "Was I really too hard on her just now?"

But then he realized what Akira said before she ran off. "She does love me! There's still an opportunity."

He fell back on his bed with a 'Flump'. _I hope she's not mad though… She looked like she was on the verge of breaking into tears…_He closed his eyes and sighed. Without bothering to change his attire, he stayed up whole night thinking of tomorrow.

--

"Your Majesty. Please wake up. It is time for your breakfast."

Takumi slowly opened his eyes and used his arm to shield the blinding sunlight from his window. "Urrh… What, it's morning already?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." said the Otome standing at his bedside, holding his wet towel and a basin for him to wash his face.

"Akira!" He bolted upright from his bed. "About yesterday-"

"I will be waiting outside while Your Majesty freshens up. Please call me when you are done. Excuse me, Takumi-sama." said Akira tonelessly. She walked out of the room, leaving the king alone in his room once again.

_Is she really mad at me?_ thought Takumi. He knew yesterday night's event will affect Akira's behavior towards him. But to the extent to ignore his words, he felt discourage to continue what he planned to do today. He sighed and washed his face, hoping that the later events will go well for him.

--

Takumi was once again sitting at the meeting table together with his loyal subjects.

"Your Majesty, was there any lady in your mind that will be suitable to be your Queen after yesterday's ball?" questioned Ronde.

Takumi smiled a little and said, "As a matter of fact, there is." He could tell that Akira had stiffened behind him.

The others in the meeting room were overjoyed that their King finally found someone.

"Oh do tell then which lady had caught your Majesty's undivided attention?" said the excited Nicolette.

Everyone at the meeting table stared at Takumi in anticipation. Affare had taken out the guests list for yesterday's ball, Nicolette's eyes were shining brightly at Takumi and Ronde and Aki were sitting quietly, waiting for their king to speak.

Takumi's smile widened slightly and he reached his hand to grab Akira's hand that was resting on his wheelchairs. He pulled the surprised Otome forward and declared, "I would like to take Lady Akira Okuzaki as my Queen."

Nevertheless, the reaction by the people in the room was interesting. Ronde stared at Takumi as though he had grown two heads. Aki stood up abruptly, glaring intensely at Takumi and Akira where Nao tried to calm her master down. Affare nearly ripped his guests list and Nicolette was almost jumping with excitement at the sudden turn of events.

But to Takumi, their reaction was not important. The most important one was the one standing beside him. He peered at Akira's face to judge her reaction and felt that Akira was trembling again. _Is she trembling with happiness or with anger…_

"A-" He was cut off when Akira suddenly flung her hand from his hold and glared at him. "I am sorry for my rudeness, Your Majesty. But I have to reject you proposal!" With that, she stomped out of her room angrily.

Everyone in the room stared as she went off.

TBC

--

Author's notes:

I've decided to try a second chapter to see how it will fare so do give your comments on this. My English has not improved yet so if you see any English mistakes in my chapter, feel free to tell me so that I can correct it.

Gives cookies to whoever reviews this chapter! ;)

- Saffyopal -


	3. Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The room was in complete silence after Akira left.

Takumi was the first one to break the silence. "I'll go look for her." He turned his wheelchair around and started exiting the room.

"I'll take you there, Your Majesty." Said Aki, standing up. Takumi nodded. Aki motioned for Nao to stay put and pushed Takumi out of the room.

---------------------------------

"Your Majesty." Said Aki while taking Takumi to Akira's room. "Are you really serious about taking Akira as your Queen?"

Takumi turned back to look at him. "Yes, I am" said Takumi in determined voice.

Aki sighed. "But, why her?" He knew that his sister likes the king too and was surprised when she rejected the proposal but somehow he had some hesitancy about giving his blessings if they were to get married and was glad a little when he heard her rejection. "Is it because she is a trustworthy person that will not betray you and also the convenience of a Queen that knows how to protect herself and Your Majesty?"

Takumi turned back to look at him in shock. "Of course not! I am not that type of person to wed someone because of those reasons!" Takumi was a little angry. Was that what everyone and Akira were thinking?

Aki startled at his king's sudden outburst. "I am sorry for jumping into conclusions, Your Majesty," Aki apologized and bowed his head.

His king sighed and turned back facing the front. "I really love her…" he admitted softly. "And she told me that she loves me too. But why is she so mad when I proposed to her?" He racked his brain to figure if he had done anything wrong when he proposed. And then, he found it. _Damn! She did say so last night that she will not be my Queen! But why??_

Aki looked at him sympathetically. "I am not sure of the reason too. But if Your Majesty really loves my sister, I am sure it will work out somehow." He was really reluctant in saying that out but seeing the king's face in misery, he decided to let his own selfishness go.

"Thank you, Aki." The said king smiled sadly. They continued their way in silence.

-----------------------

"Ugh… I hate myself…" mumbled Akira through the pillow. She's trying to suffocate herself by stuffing her face into the pillow. "I can't believe that I just walked out of Takumi like that…" She moaned in agony again. She suddenly sat up. "Oh my god, is that considered treason?" She stuffed herself again into the pillow. "I am so dead… Then it wouldn't serve the purpose of my rejection."

_Knock Knock_

She jolted up. _Could it be Takumi?_ She bit her lip and considering whether she should answer it or not. Then again, we can't keep the king waiting outside her room. But, she really didn't want to see him for now. So, she decided to keep quiet and pretended to be asleep or hopefully not here.

"Akira?" said Aki from the other side of the door. "Are you there?"

Hearing her brother's voice, she felt relieved and called back, "Yes. The door is not locked."

The door opened. She tensed up when she saw her brother pushing Takumi in. She quickly kneeled down and greeted him. "Your Majesty. Please forgive me for my rudeness earlier."

Takumi motioned Aki to leave them alone first. Aki nodded and went out of the room, closing the door altogether.

She noticed that they were alone in the room now. She was nervous because of what she did earlier.

"Akira, I forgive you. Please rise." ordered Takumi. He moved his wheelchair to the side of the bed and patted on the spot on the bed next to him. "Come sit down here."

She stood up and sat down on the spot indicated. She stayed quiet, waiting for Takumi to speak.

"Akira, I don't understand." He started. "Why do you reject me if you love me? Am I not good enough?"

Akira was startled. "No... Of course not! You are a king, Takumi-sama. How can you not be good enough? It's more like I am not good enough for you." She said sadly.

"Is that why you rejected me?" Takumi questioned her.

"No, it's not that…" She shook her head and refused to look up at him.

Takumi took hold of her hand. "Then, what is it? Please explain." He was confused. What else could have caused her to push away his love? Was it that he was too fast in his actions? Or someone wished for her to reject him?

"I can't tell you the reason. You will think it is a stupid reason." Akira was refusing to tell. She knew that her reason will not help in this situation; it might even make it worse.

"Akira… Whatever the reason is, I wouldn't think it is stupid. Please tell me." He gripped on her hand tighter.

She sighed. "If I tell you the reason, would you drop the proposal?" Somehow, she did not want Takumi to stop proposing to her. It showed that he loves her. But, it will be a waste of time if she doesn't accept it and she can't be wasting a king's time with unfruitful things.

Takumi pondered about it. "That would depend on your reason."

She sighed again. "Takumi-sama, do you remember what I said when I first became your Otome?"

Takumi recalled the time when they were first joined as Master and Otome. He did remember that time. "You mean the part where you said that you will protect me forever until one of us dies?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, and that is the reason why I can't be your Queen."

"What?" Takumi was confused. That was the reason? But what does that got to do with being wed to him? He really didn't understand. "I don't see any relation between those two."

"Takumi-sama. Don't you know how an Otome loses her powers?" She asked skeptically. Little did she know was that Takumi was busy staring at her during the whole briefing about the Otome. He did not listen attentively and so, he didn't really know a lot about Otomes.

"Urh, um…" He was a little embarrassed.

"An Otome gains powers through nanomachines that were implanted into the body. And that's why they are able to activate their powers without fail anytime." Explained Akira. Takumi nodded in understatement. "And there is only one thing that would destroy the nanomachines inside the body…"

"What is it?" Takumi was full of curiousity. What can possibly kill off the nanos that are protected inside the body?

"Umm.." Akira was embarrassed. She did not know how to say it. But if she doesn't say it, Takumi will keep bugging her for the proposal. "That is…"

"That is?" Takumi pressed on.

"Um.." She muttered something softly that Takumi failed to hear.

"I am sorry, Akira. I didn't catch that. What did you say again?" This time, he strained his ears to listen.

"I said, semen!" She shouted, loud enough for Takumi, or maybe the people outside to hear.

"W-what?" He was shocked, so to say. "S-semen?"

"Y-yes.." One could tell that Akira was very embarrassed. Her face was all red.

"B-b-but how?" Takumi's face color was matching Akira's face.

"How should I know how it works! That is what my instructor told me!" said Akira. _Ugh, why did I tell him that? He doesn't have to know! I am digging my own grave…_

"O-oh right.. Okay.." he didn't know what else to say after this shocking fact.

"Anyway!" Akira finally getting back on her feet after much embarrassment. "That's why I can't marry you."

"W-what? What do you mean that's the reason?!?" Takumi was finally recovered too from his own embarrassment. "It has nothing to do with why you rejected me!"

"Takumi-sama. I need my powers…" Akira admitted softly.

_Powers?_ Takumi can't think of any reason why she needed the powers. It can't be that she was power-hungry because it was not like Akira at all. "Why do you need powers, Akira?"

"To protect you."

"What?" Did he hear wrong? To protect him?

"I need my Otome powers to protect you, Takumi-sama." She stood up and walked up to the window. "It is because you are a king that some of the people might try to harm you. I cannot let anyone hurt you in any way." She stared straight outside the window; avoid looking at Takumi's reaction. She could see some of the soldiers were training at the courtyard and also maids running around in a hurry.

He can't believe what she said. She was planning to stay single and reject all proposals just to have the power to protect him. "But I don't need you to protect me! That's why your brother and the others are here!" His hands balled tightly.

"But my brother is only in charge in the military department! That means that he has to protect Takumi-sama and also the country! He can't be protecting 2 at a time. That's why I am here! To be your personal protector!" Akira blurted out as she walked back to face Takumi.

"But the country is very peaceful now! There are no possible threats that might endanger our country!"

"But there are still personally grudges that might exist! We can't afford for Your Majesty to be hurt or killed! I cannot live without you…" She collapsed right in front of him. Her tears were streaming down her face and wetting his pants. Her hands that were holding on to Takumi's hands were shivering.

Takumi smiled softly and stroked her head. "There won't be any grudges coming after me. Even if there is, I am sure your brother would have taken care of it by now." Akira was still not willing to lift her head up to look at him and was sobbing quietly. "But there is someone who is hurting me right now…"

Her head shot up. "What? Who?" She didn't notice how close her face was to Takumi's.

"You." After that, Takumi just leaned forward and kissed her lips. Akira's eyes widen in surprise. Her eyes eventually closed as she gave in and enjoyed the pleasure of the kiss.

When they finally broke off, they looked at each other in the eyes passionately until Akira snapped out of it. She blushed and was going to say something but Takumi suddenly pulled her into his embrace. She could smell the mild cologne that Takumi wore and also his own smell. She couldn't help but to feel relaxed.

"Akira, you hurt me when you rejected my proposal." Said Takumi. Akira could feel the vibrations from his chest when he talked. "Are you planning to hurt me again by pushing me to marry someone that I don't love? Someone that might be hungry for my power and money? Someone that doesn't love me too?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that!" She mumbled through his chest.

"Then Akira, marry me." He hugged her tightly. "I would rather you be standing beside as my Queen rather than my protector."

"B-but.." She tried to break free from his embrace but Takumi's hold was tight.

"No buts. You just leave the protecting to your brother."

"But he is always busy. And it has always been me that helped you. The one where we were trying to catch the prisoner no.17. The attempted assassination by the nobleman and also a bastard, Jacques. It was me using my powers to protect you!" She pushed herself back to stare at him straight at the eyes. She was angry because Takumi can't seem to understand her reason.

"Yeah, but you didn't have the Otome powers when you protect me from the other Akira during the last battle." He remembered clearly that Akira was using her ninjutsu skills to fight with the other Akira.

"Yeah, that was… that was…" She was speechless. She didn't know how to retort to that.

"You see. You don't have to have Otome powers to protect someone. You are skillful enough to fight most of the people." Akira blushed at his compliment. "And also, I am not that weak that I need to be protected by you all the time."

Akira gasped. "I am sorry, Takumi-sama. I don't mean that!"

"I know you don't mean that. But I will try to be more observant and cautious about my surroundings so please, accept my proposal." He looked at her straight in the eyes; his puppy eyes never fail him.

"But I am not ready to give up my powers…" said Akira quietly. She fidgeted nervously, afraid that Takumi will give up on her because of that.

"It's okay." He took hold of her hand. "As long as you are willing to be my Queen, I promise not to do anything until you are ready."

"But then it would defeat the whole purpose of getting a Queen! What if I am never ready? You won't be able to get an heir. I will not let you get a mistress too."

"I don't care." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "All I want is you to be my Queen. Worse comes to worse, we can adopt." He smiled at her. "I don't need mistress. I am happy just with you."

"Takumi-sama…"

Takumi pulled into another hug. "No more –sama. Just Takumi. Like how you used to call me when we were kids."

"Okay, Takumi." She returned his hug. Takumi can't help but think that Akira's body size moulded perfectly to his. Her smell was also intoxicating that he can't let go of her.

"So I guess that's a yes on my proposal?" He grinned at the double meaning behind her answer.

Akira smiled back at him. "Yes."

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------

Yikes! Is it too short? After such a long wait and only such a short chapter?!?!?

That must be what you readers are thinking of after reading it.

I am sorry for this . And also for any mistakes made in this chapter… I can't believe this whole scene took a chapter to finish…

However, please review! I'll give you a cookie if you do ;)

Oh yeah! If you are a TakumiXAkira fan, you should check out the new community dedicated to this cute couple ^^ It is called 'AkiraXTakumi Recognition'.

- Saffyopal -


	4. Chapter IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After their little talk in the room, Takumi and Akira went back to the meeting room where everyone was still waiting.

Akira was slightly embarrassed by outburst earlier but Takumi held her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze. She gave him a little smile and motioned the guards to open the door. As the door was being opened, they could hear loud chattering from the people inside but went completely silent when they saw who was at the door.

She could feel the silent gazes directed to her. Takumi patted her hand slightly and asked her to push him into the room. She obliged and pushed him in, ignoring the stares from the others.

When Akira had positioned Takumi's chair to the front of the meeting table, she stood still behind him. She was feeling uncomfortable with all the looks she was getting. She had considered leaving Takumi alone to talk with them but she figured that she must at least be with him for this.

After a moment of silence, Takumi looked around to see that Akira was standing there frigidly. He ordered one of the servants to get a chair beside him and asked Akira to sit down beside him. Akira was hesitating but she saw her brother nodding to her so she sat down.

"Well, since everyone is present now, I would like to announce something." said Takumi, looking at everyone.

"Lady Akira Okuzaki has accepted my proposal of marriage and so I believe a wedding is in order."

Everyone stood up and bowed. "Congratulations, Your Majesty and Lady Okuzaki."

Akira nodded shyly and Takumi thanked them.

"Well then," said Ronde. "That will solve the problem of getting an heir."

Silence.

"Oh, Ronde. You're such a damper!" said Nicolette. "Don't talk about such thing at a time like this. What is most important now is the wedding!"

Ronde pinked slightly. "Sorry."

Affare coughed. "When would Your Majesty like the wedding to be held?"

"I am not sure. When is a good day, Affare?"

"May I suggest next month from now? It is considered one of the most auspicious days for this year."

"Next month?" Takumi pondered. He turned to look at Akira for any reaction but there was none so he figured that there was no objection from her. "Okay then, next month it is. Please help me prepare for the wedding then, Affare."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Please excuse me." He stood up and exited the room.

"I will discuss the allocation of budgets for the wedding with Affare," said Nicolette as she stood up. "Oh, and don't worry Lady Okuzaki! I will help you find a tailor to design the perfect wedding gown for you. You will look great!" she added before exiting the room.

Akira blushed.

There were only five people left in the room. Ronde figured that there was nothing else to discuss so he excused himself and went out.

"Aki, is our wedding fine with you? I know we are kind of rushing it but I really want to marry your sister." said Takumi with a slight nervous tone.

Aki glanced over to his sister, who was looking at him nervously too. He smiled to them. "I am really fine with it. As long as my sister is happy, I am fine with anything."

"Thank you, Aki." Takumi thanked him with a sigh of relief.

"But," Aki added. He walked over to Akira and placed his hands on her shoulders. Takumi looked at him worryingly. "If I found out that you have been treating my sister badly, I will personally execute you even if you are my king." He finished calmly and gave a little grin.

"Brother…" Akira was touched by her brother's words. "Thank you." She stood up to give his a hug.

Takumi had to smile at the heart-warming scene in front of him. "Don't worry, Aki. If I ever betray her, I will kill myself before handing myself to you," he promised.

The green-haired advisor seemed satisfied with his answer and let go of Akira. He placed Akira's hand on Takumi's hand. "Alright then. I'll leave my sister to you. I am going to go inform my parents about the wedding. Excuse me." He walked out of the room.

Nao, who was silent the whole time, gave a smile and bowed before following after her master.

Akira stared after their retreating backs. She couldn't believe how easily people accepted their marriage.

"Akira-kun."

She turned around. "Yes, Your Majesty?" _Did he just called me 'Akira-kun'?_

He covered her hand with his.

"W-wha?" She was surprised by the sudden action.

"Didn't I tell you? Call me by my name." he reminded her.

She blushed. "S-s-sorry, Ta-Takumi…" She stuttered a little. It had been a long time since she called him by his given name without honorifics.

"That's more like it, Akira-kun." Takumi grinned and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed.

"Don't call me that, Ta-takumi.. It is inappropriate for a king to be calling her Otome that."

Takumi frowned. "Why not? Besides, you will be my Queen soon. There is nothing wrong with my calling you that. It's like a pet name." He grinned a little.

"But still…" said Akira exasperatedly.

"Well, if you don't like that, I could try calling other pet names. How does 'Honey' or 'Dear' sounds? Or how about 'My Beloved'?" he smirked at her.

Akira stared at him shockingly. Was he serious? She wondered since when did Takumi became so mischievous.

"Well?" He was waiting for her answer. He was drawing spirals on her palm with his fingers. "Which one sounds better? Personally I prefer 'My Beloved'."

She sighed in defeat. "I'll rather take the 'kun' then."

"Excellent choice, my dear Akira-kun." He said happily, giving her another kiss on the hand. "Now then, can you take me to my study room? I want to finish the documents early so that we will have time to ourselves later on."

The Otome nodded and took him to his study room, wondering what did he meant by having time to themselves. They were already with each other almost the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------

A week had passed. Everyone at the castle noticed that their king was in a very good mood. Well, it's not like anyone's complaining. If their king is happy, so are they. Their life will be easier too.

Even the advisors noticed his happy mood. Nicolette was the first one to comment on it when she was having a discussion with Takumi's about the country's finances.

"Your Majesty, you are in an awfully good mood this few days." Nicolette commented.

"Is it? Well, I guess I am." He smiled at her.

"My guess will be because of the wedding?"

"Haha, of course!" exclaimed Takumi. "What else? I will be marrying my childhood love in 3 weeks time!" He said that happily that somehow one could see that the pen he was writing with was springing happily.

Beside him, Akira turned bright red. Takumi had just declared that he love Akira since he was kid to someone else. It was a bit embarrassing but in a way, it was very nice to know that he really cares about her.

Nicolette couldn't help but laughed together with him. "A childhood love, you say? Well, I suppose it is the same with you, Lady Okuzaki. Oh maybe I should start calling you "Your Highness?"

The red-face Otome blushed even harder.

"Oh, okay. Enough teasing." Said the black-haired advisor. "But really, everyone is relieved to see you in a good mood. They thought you will never smile so happily ever again after the war."

Takumi gave a gentle smile. "Thank you but I am alright now." He held on to Akira's hand, squeezing it lightly. Akira squeezed back in assurance.

Nicolette gave both of them a smile.

"Glad to know that. Anyway, we should get back to our discussion."

----------------------------------

After the discussion, Nicolette was gathering her things and preparing to leave the room when Takumi stopped her.

"Nicolette, can you please inform to Ronde and the others that I won't be free tomorrow? So if there is anything they need to discuss me, ask them to bring it to me the next day."

Akira was surprised. _He's busy? I never heard of any plans for tomorrow…_

Nicolette was also surprised. Takumi motioned for her to come closer and whispered something into her ears. She chuckled softly and nodded. "Okay then, Your Majesty. I'll inform the others for you. Have fun!" She waved and went out of the room.

Akira showed a bewildered expression. _Eh? What's going on?_

"Takumi, do you have plans tomorrow?" asked Akira.

"Well," said the king, leaning back against his chair. "I planned to go out of the castle tomorrow."

"Eh? For what?"

"Akira-kun, I know the wedding has been a little too abrupt so I planned to fill the gap in between."

"I don't understand?" said the confused girl.

"We shall begin the stage of courtship tomorrow." The king grinned widely. "We are going on a date."

"Eh??"

--------------------------------------

The next day…

Akira was still stunned by Takumi's sudden declaration of a date. Takumi had ordered the maids to get an outfit for her to wear on the date.

"Lady Okuzaki, you must take off your tight suit." said one of the maids, pointing at her black tight suit.

"What?" exclaimed the said girl, her hands crossed around her as though to protect her suit from being taken. "I am not taking it off! I feel naked without it!" She had been wearing the suit since she started training as a ninja before joining the Garderobe Academy.

"But My Lady, it will not go well with the outfit that was planned for you earlier."

"I don't care! I want my suit on!" said Akira stubbornly.

"But you wouldn't want to disappoint His Majesty right? The outfit was chosen by the king himself." said another maid.

"Eh? B-but…" Akira's voice was faltering. She really didn't want to disappoint Takumi. "Couldn't I wear it with the outfit?"

"Like I said, my Lady. You can't wear both the suit and the outfit at once."

"B-but…" She sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want." said Akira, finally giving up.

"Thank you, Lady Okuzaki! We promise to make you look so beautiful that His Majesty won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

----------------------

Takumi was waiting patiently in his room for Akira to get ready. He himself was wearing a simple white button shirt and black pants.

He was a little nervous about today's date. Even if he is a king, he was still only human. It was natural to be nervous on first dates. He had planned out everything for today and he just hoped Akira will be happy with it.

The door clicked open. Takumi moved his chair around so fast that it almost toppled over. Akira was standing at the door, wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a green ribbon tying over her collar in a bow and a black skirt that up to her knees. The maids even took an extra step to help her to groom her hair. They had untied her ponytail and added a cute green bow barrette hair clip to her hair.

_Beautiful!_ Thought Takumi, his breath was swept away by the image of Akira in a proper lady's outfit, totally different from the Meister outfit that she wears everyday.

Akira, however, was very uncomfortable in her clothes. She felt very empty without her tight suit or her Meister outfit. It made her felt defenseless, no means of protecting her body at all. She was fidgeting here and there. Sensing her soon-to-be-spouse staring at her, she fidgeted even more.

"As I thought, I should go and change back!" said Akira. She was about to turn back and run back to her room but Takumi stopped her.

"Akira-kun!"

Akira stopped in her tracks and looked back. "What is it?"

"I think you look really great. There is no need to change." Takumi complimented with a smile.

Akira blushed. "Eh. Oh – um – Thank you… I guess…" she replied. "Anyway, that's not the problem! What if there was an attempted assassination? I won't be able to fight while wearing this!"

The king frowned. "Akira-kun. Today you are going on a date with me as my future Queen, not my Otome. You don't have to fight. Just leave it to the soldiers or do you not trust your brother's capabilities in choosing good soldiers?"

"Huh? Of course I do!" exclaimed Akira.

"Then, there is nothing to worry about. Just relax and enjoy our date."

She sighed. "I can never win against you…"

"Well, I am the king. I am trained to be good at winning arguments." He grinned and winked. "Now, shall we go then?"

"Okay…."

-------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" asked Akira while they were on a carriage. Four guards were riding beside the carriage as a form of protection. The advisors wouldn't let them go without guards to protect them.

"To city."

"For what reason?"

"Our date." Takumi beamed at him.

Akira blushed. Somehow the word 'date' was still making her embarrassed.

"Ah, we are here. Let's walk from here, shall we?" said Takumi, looking out of the window.

She nodded.

The carriage stopped and one of the soldiers opened the door for them. As they stepped out, some of the noticed them and started to gather around them.

"Your Majesty!"

"Lady Okuzaki!"

"Congratulations on your wedding!"

"I am very happy for you two!"

Takumi and Akira were swarmed by words of the citizens. Luckily for them, the guards were there to create a barrier or they could have been squished by the citizens even if they meant well.

"Even though we are not allowed to celebrate your grand wedding with you, we will be having our own party here. We will even put up the fireworks! Be sure to watch!"

Takumi and Akira thanked them and the people began to disperse after a while.

Both of them sighed in relief.

"Well then," Takumi said. "We have to do a little shopping first before doing anything else."

"Shopping?" Akira was bewildered. What would a king want to shop for? He could have just order and have it delivered it to the castle.

"Yes. Let's go then." He said, asking Akira to push him.

She nodded and they went around the city. There seemed to be a lot of shops now compared to a few years before. Many people were more assured about safety when the war had ceased.

"Akira, stop." Takumi stopped her. "This shop." He pointed to the stop on his right.

She turned her head to see a jewelry shop. "A jewelry shop?"

"Haha, yes. We are going to collect our wedding rings."

"Eh?" Akira pinked slightly. She didnt know that Takumi had already chosen their wedding rings. "Okay…"

They went into the shop. Everywhere was full of shining jewelries that it somehow made the whole shop looked brighter.

"Ah, Your Majesty. Lady Okuzaki. Welcome!" The owner greeted. "I have your rings and tiara ready. Please wait a moment." He went into his working room.

"My tiara?" asked the confused girl. She was expecting the rings only but tiara?

"Ah well, it was the advisors' idea." Said the slightly embarrassed king. "They said that the Queen should at least have a tiara for formal occasions. I mean, I have a crown so you should get a tiara."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

The owner came out carrying a black box and a small blue box and put it on the table. "Please check if it is alright with Your Majesty and Lady Okuzaki."

He opened them to reveal a beautiful tiara with green stones embedded on it and also a pair of silver rings with the same gems.

Akira was stunned by the beautiful design of the tiara and the rings. "Isn't.. Isn't this peridot gems?" She noticed the gems that looked similar to her earring.

"Ah, yes. I figured that the peridot gems are more suitable for you as you are the 'Mysterious Peridot'." Takumi said that with a smile.

The Otome was touched by his feelings for her. She reached out to give him an embrace. "Thank you, Takumi-sama."

Takumi, who was a bit stunned by her action, just sat there and not moving.

After that, Akira examined the tiara. "It's well-made. "It is really very beautiful." She said softly, her lips curved up slightly.

"I'm glad you like it." He lightly patted on her hands.

"Well, I am glad that both of you like it." The owner spoke up. "It is an honor for me to be doing it for Your Majesty's wedding."

"Ah, thank you. We should get going then," said Takumi. "Before the day is over."

The dazed girl nodded. "Thank you, mister."

"Thank you for your business." Said the owner and they went out of the shop.

"So, where's next?" asked Akira.

"Let's just take a walk around here. It's been a long time since I visited these places." answered Takumi.

"Alright. Let's take a tour around then."

With that, both of them continued their outing with four guards following closely behind them.

-------------------------------------------

The date ended with a picnic. Takumi had personally asked the maids to prepare a picnic basket with Akira's favourite foods for today.

Takumi and Akira were sitting under a tree where else the guards were sitting somewhere further to give them privacy.

"Akira, thank you for coming with me on a date today." Said Takumi, eating one of the egg sandwiches that the maids prepared.

Akira took a bite from her blueberry muffin and said, "No, Takumi. Thank you for giving me a great time today. I really had fun."

"I am glad. Isn't it fun when you don't have to be cautious everytime?"

"Eh?"

"Do you know that when we used to go out, you will be looking left and right as though you expect villains to be coming out to kill us?"

"I do?"

"Yes. That was stressful, wasn't it? Today, you looked really relax. It's different when you are going out to protect someone and when you are just going for a walk, isn't it?"

Akira frowned. "You're right. I didn't notice that I had let my guard down. I am so sorry. I was putting your life at stake." She bowed her head.

Takumi frowned too. "No, you didn't. Like I said, today you are supposed to be going out with me as my date, not my bodyguard. That duty is given to those guys over there." He said that and pointed towards the area where the guards were.

Akira didn't say anything but kept her head down.

Takumi sighed and moved himself closer to her. It was a bit hard with his hands only but he managed to move till his shoulder touched hers.

He put his hand around her shoulders.

"Takumi?" She didn't notice that he was right beside her.

"Do you regret agreeing to my proposal?" Takumi asked suddenly.

"What?" Akira was shocked by his out-of-nowhere question. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you seem to like being Otome a lot. Am I taking away your happiness?"

Akira was flabbergasted by his answer. "No, Takumi! Of course not!"

"Then why do you keep thinking that you have to protect me? Am I too weak?" he said sadly. "Because I can't walk?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then tell me why…"

Akira became silent. "It's just a habit… I was trained to be like that in the academy…"

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore. Just be yourself."

"I can't, Takumi. For so many years, I have these Otome powers and had been protecting you. It's just that, I can't forget them easily. Especially the powers, they are like a part of me."

Her partner sighed and pulled her closer to him. "You don't have to risk your life for me anymore because you are really important to me. And you don't have to worry. I won't do anything until you agree to it."

"Thank you, Takumi." She laid her head on his shoulders, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Both of them were silent after that to enjoy the quiet and breezy atmosphere. They stayed until the sunset and made their way home, hands holding on to each other the whole trip home.

TBC

---------------------------------------------

Finally, I finished chapter four! Thousand apologies for the late update! I tried to make it up by doing a long chapter but it looks like I failed… I think my English became worse…

Anyway, there will be repetition of some stuff here because there are some things I need to emphasize. By they ay, i am not sure how outsiders address Akira. So i assume they call her Lady Okuzaki or Okuzaki-sama? Or Meister Akira?

Once again, sorry for my somehow failed chapter… But please do read and review for me! Tell me what to improve on! I will try my best!

- Saffyopal -


	5. Chapter V

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter V

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days before the wedding, Akira's parents arrived. The soon-to-be-wed couple went to greet them.

"Father! Mother!" greeted Akira. "You've finally arrived. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

Her mother, Fumiko, smiled back at her and said, "Of course I won't. It's my precious daughter's wedding." She gave a hug to Akira. "You've grown so much…"

"Mother…" said Akira softly, returning her hug. It was nice seeing her parents again. Ever since her and her brother became Takumi's subjects, they barely had time to visit them.

Takumi smiled at their gestures and turned to his soon-to-be father-in-law. "Lord Jiro, welcome. I hope that your journey had been pleasant?" He reached out his hand.

Jiro shook his hand and replied, "Yes, thank you Your Majesty."

"Please allow my servants to bring your luggage to your room and we shall proceed to the dining room. You are just in time for dinner." said Takumi politely.

"Ah, thank you once again Your Majesty. And I have to say, you've grown into a fine young man Your Majesty." Jiro commented.

Takumi smiled. Jiro was his father's close acquaintance and had watch him since Takumi was a toddler. That was also the reason of how Takumi and Akira met.

After that, everyone went to the dining room and greeted the advisors that had attended the dinner to meet Akira's parents.

It was a nice and pleasant dinner. Everyone was happy especially Akira and Aki who were overjoyed that they were able to dine with their parents after so long.

-----------------------------------------------

'It's a nice breeze, isn't it?"

Jiro was standing in front of the garden, staring at the moon when he heard someone talking to him. As he turned to look, he saw Takumi wheeling his chair towards him.

"Your Majesty. Yes, it is nice. Where is Akira?"

Takumi stopped beside him. "She was chatting so happily with your wife so I don't want to disturb her."

"I see.."

The two men stared at the moon in silence.

"Your Majesty." Jiro started speaking.

Takumi turned to look at him.

"I would never have thought a day like this would come. My daughter becoming a Queen." He admitted. "I thought she would want to become an Otome for the rest of her life just to protect you."

Takumi grinned. "Yeah, she was planning to do that."

"Then, how-"

"As the saying goes, love conquers all. And of course, a little persuasion."

"Haha, I think I can rest assured with you taking care of her. My wife and I had been really worried ever since she became an Otome."

Takumi became silent. "…"

"Oh, I am not trying to blame you, Your Majesty. It is an honor for the Okuzaki clan to be able to serve your royal family. It's just that my wife and I do not want to see our daughter in dangerous situations."

"I understand…"

"So when we heard that Your Majesty had proposed to our Akira, we were overjoyed. We were glad that there was another way for Akira to serve the royal family. Therefore, Your Majesty, I am truly indebted to you and thank you."

Takumi gave him a smile and nodded. "No, thank you for willing to accept our marriage."

Jiro smiled back in return. He held up his wine glass. "May your marriage will be wonderful and delightful forever."

"Cheers."

Two glasses clinked together and both of them enjoyed their wine while looking over the moonlight garden.

----------------------------------------------

It was the day of the royal wedding. Everyone was running around the castle, doing some last minute work.

In the Queen's preparation room, the maids were finishing the touch-ups on the dress. Akira sat in front of the dressing room, staring at her mirror reflection. She couldn't believe the person in the mirror is her.

She wore a pure white strapless gown with gold strips on the hem of the dress. Her hair ornaments was gorgeous. She had let down her hair and the maids did a really good job by tying up two plaits on both sides with white flowers clipped to each plait. The white flowers were connected by a thin piece of veil flowing through her hair. Her bouquet was equally gorgeous. The maids really know their stuff, Akira thought.

Fumiko was sitting at the side and sipping tea while staring adoringly at her daughter. She can't help but shed a joyful tear for being able to see her daughter getting married in such an extravagant and wonderful wedding to a wonderful king.

"Mother?"

Fumiko looked up to see Akira standing right in front of her. Everything's ready. It was time.

Fumiko stood up too and gave her a hug. Then she opened the door for his husband who was outside the room. Jiro gave an approving nod and gave her a big smile and a hug.

After that, all of them headed towards the wedding hall.

-------------------------------

When the wedding march started, Takumi straightened up and stared straight at the door. He was getting nervous but Aki, who was at his side, gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Takumi himself was wearing a dashing white royal clothes complete with a crown on his head.

Then, the wedding doors opened. The sight of Akira had taken his breath away. She was really beautiful in the white wedding gown. The color white really suits her image.

Jiro, who was holding on to Akira's hand, led his daughter to the front, to her future spouse. Both of them stopped just right before the platform that Takumi was standing on. Jiro let go of her hand and motioned Akira to continue on with a smile on his face. Akira bit her lip and slowly walked up the shorts stairs to the platform.

When she finally reached Takumi, she curtseyed to him. Takumi held up his hand to her and asked her to rise. Akira rose and stared straight at his eyes. Both of them smiled at each other.

Affare came out with a cushion bearing a pair of rings and a tiara and held it out for the couple. Takumi took his first.

"With this ring, you are bound to me as my spouse and will never leave me until death do us apart." Said Takumi, putting the ring on Akira's finger.

Akira took hers and said her vow, "With this ring, I promised to remain bound to you as your spouse and will not leave you until death do us apart."

Finally, Takumi took the tiara and gently put it on Akira's head and said, "I hereby announce that Akira Okuzaki is legally the Queen of Chaldea."

After that, Takumi pulled Akira close and gave her deep passionate kiss.

Everyone in the hall clapped and cheered. It was truly a beautiful event. Takumi and Akira went down the hall while thanking all the well wishers to the outdoor balcony to greet the citizens.

Once they appeared at the balcony, the citizens that were waiting patiently for them cheered and clapped and throwing flowers petals like mad. They were so happy for their king. Takumi smiled and waved to them while Akira just shyly waved.

Takumi turned to Akira and said, "We are finally married, Akira"

Akira smiled at him. "Yes, we are. Thank you, Takumi." She bent down and gave him another kiss, earning more whistles and cheers from the citizens below.

-------------------------------------------------

In the evening ball…

Takumi and Akira were greeting all the nobles that attended their wedding. It was then they spotted a familiar friendly face.

"Mashiro-hime." Greeted Takumi. Mashiro smiled and congratulate him and Akira. "Congratulations, Your Majesty Takumi and Lady Akira."

"Thank you." Said Takumi and Akira nodded and smile.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty Takumi and Akira-oneesama." Said the three girls behind Mashiro. Apparently, Mashiro had brought along Arika, Nina and Erstin with her.

"Thank you, girls."

"Um, Your Majesty. Would you mind if we steal Akira-oneesama for a few minutes?" asked Nina nervously.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. I'll be here chatting with Mashiro-hime."

With that, the three girls quickly pulled Akira over to a corner.

"What's the matter, girls?" said a surprised Akira.

"Sorry to disturb you, Akira-oneesama." Nina apologized and bowed.

Arika cut in, "We just want to know if it is really possible for an Otome to marry her Master."

Akira was startled by the question. "Er, I guess so."

"But then you will lose your Otome powers when you –mmmph!- " Her words were muffled by Nina while Erstin blushed at what she was going to say.

Akira blushed too.

"Sorry, Akira-oneesama. Arika is always like this."

"Um, it's no problem. Why are you all asking anyway?"

Nina and Erstin blushed but Arika boldly spoke up. "Because we three really love our Master and we want to marry him too!"

Once again, Akira was startled. Takumi and Akira knew that Mashiro was a boy in disguise but Akira didn't know the four of them had that kind of a relationship.

"Well, I think you should all leave it to fate. Maybe one day, your Master will ask you. Maybe he is just not ready now."

The three Otomes looked down disappointingly.

"Cheer up, girls. Don't you think it is better if you are able to protect him from harm with your Otome powers instead?"

"Yeah…"

Arika spoke up again, "But Akira-oneesama, why did you agree to marry His Majesty Takumi if you think that?"

"Ah.. Um.. Er.." Akira was speechless. She didn't know how to answer that.

Nina slapped Arika's head. "Don't be rude, Arika. This is not our business. I am sorry, Akira-oneesama."

"It's okay. Can we go back now? I need to take the king to greet other guests."

The three girls nodded and all of them went back to their Master.

-----------------------------------------------------

When the ball was finally over, it was the time that Akira dreaded the most.

She slowly pushed Takumi back to his, no, their bedroom. Akira helped him to move to the bed when Akira noticed a present on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Oh, this?" Takumi took the present and took a look. "I think it is supposed to be our wedding gift from our advisors."

"Oh… Shall we open it?"

He nodded and pried it open. Inside were two pairs of white silky pajamas. "Hmmm, pajamas?"

"Looks like it." Said Akira, examining it.

"Why don't we wear this tonight? Might as well make use of their presents."

Akira blushed. "Oh, okay… I'll go change first…" She took her pajamas and walked to the bathroom to change.

When she finished changing, she came out from the bathroom to see Takumi already wearing the pajama top and was struggling change his pants too.

"Takumi, you should have waited for me to help!" She quickly rushed to him.

Takumi grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to try wearing it on my own."

Akira sighed and proceeded to help him with his pants. She was used to this since she had been helping him since she became his Otome. However, tonight seemed a little different.

She noticed that when she was helping him with his pajama bottom. The silence was overbearing. She looked up to see that Takumi was staring intently back at her. She blushed and quickly looked down.

"Nee, Akira. Why are you so nervous?" asked Takumi.

"Eh? Haha.. I'm not…" Akira denied but it was useless. Her hands were shaking while buttoning his top. "O-oh yeah, you know what did the three juniors were asking just now?"

"You mean, Mashiro-hime's Otomes?" Takumi thought that if she wanted to change the subject, might as well go along with it.

"Y-yeah… It seems like the three of them wants to marry Mashiro-hime."

"Oh?" He asked in amusement. "What did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them that they should leave it to fate and let Mashiro-hime choose. I told them it is better if they could stay Otomes to protect their loved one."

"Are you still thinking that?" said the stern voice.

Akira noticed the change in his tone of voice and looked at him. Takumi was frowning.

"Er… well…"

Takumi tugged at her hand, causing both of them stumbled on the bed with Akira lying directly on top of him.

"T-t-takumi!"

"Why are you so obsessed with these 'Otome powers'?!? I want you to be obsessed with me only! You are not an Otome anymore! You are my Queen!" said Takumi angrily, his hold on her tightened.

Akira couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean why?? I am only obsessed with the powers is because I believe that it could protect you!"

"I could protect myself just fine! You just need to be by my side as my Queen!" he exclaimed and pulled her down to kiss her.

Akira struggled a little to retort back but Takumi was extra strong today. Finally she gave in and response to his kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth to explore the pleasurable cavern of her mouth. Akira moaned in the kiss and deepened the kiss.

It was only after a few minutes that they finally stopped to catch their breath. When they were finally in their right mind, they realized what they had said.

"I'm sorry, Akira. I shouldn't have forced my childish thoughts on you…" Takumi apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I am obsessed with it." Said Akira. "It makes us even then."

They smiled and embraced each other passionately.

"Give me another kiss?" asked Takumi innocently.

Akira laughed. She swooped down again for another kiss, this time with more passion.

They both were so absorbed in their kiss that Akira failed to notice that Takumi's hands were sliding down her back. It was only when he gave a squeeze on her butt cheeks that she realized it. She broke the kiss and quickly sprang up from her position.

Takumi looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Huh, what? No!" exclaimed the girl. "I was just surprised, that's all!" But Takumi could tell that she was genuinely scared by the way that her body trembling.

Takumi pulled her back down again and hugged her. "No worries. Let's just sleep tonight."

"B-but…"

"I won't ever force you to do things that you don't want to, remember? You are obviously not ready for this." He patted her head gently. "Just let me hug you to sleep, okay?"

"…" Akira was touched by his caring thoughts. "Thank you, Takumi… You are the best…" She snuggled to him. "Good night, Takumi."

He kissed on her on the forehead and turn off the night light.

"Good night, My Beloved Akira."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Finally! I am done with this chapter. Sorry for long update, guys! I was so busy with my work that I have no time to write this at all! For those waiting patiently, thank you so much! Sorry that this chapter seems a bit uneventful, the real events will be after the wedding. ;) Oh yeah, those wedding vows were my own creation so please don't try to compare it to a REAL royal wedding.

Anyway, if you noticed any mistakes in this chapter, please notify me so that I can make changes. I became rusty after a long MIA so the English will be crappy.

Please Read & Review!  I'll give you cookies if you do! XD

- Saffyopal –

P/S: H1N1 virus is getting very serious in the whole world. So everyone, please practice good hygiene and take good care of your health. :)


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning with the sun shining through the blinds of the Royal Bedroom.

As usual, Akira was the first one to wake up. It was her daily routine as an Otome. She had to wake up before the king as to prepare for her king's daily morning ritual.

But this morning was slightly different.

As she opened her eyes, she wasn't facing her fluffy pillows but instead, her face was buried into something silky, white and moving. She then noticed that she was locked in a pair of arms.

She slowly and quietly moved to get out of the embrace so that she could go wash her face. But as she was getting up, she got pulled back down.

"Where are you going, Akira?" said a muffled voice from her back. She blushed at the hot air breathing on her back.

"Err, I was just going to wash my face and prepare your things, Takumi-sama."

"Oh, if that's all…" Takumi tugged harder at her so that she lay back beside him. "You can stay. And call me Takumi, Akira…"

"W-what?"

"Akira, you don't have to do that anymore you know. You are a Queen now. Leave these things to the servants." reprimanded Takumi gently. "And it's the morning after our wedding night. Nobody will expect us to wake up so early."

Akira fell silent for a while. Then something came up to her mind, "If I leave these things to the servants, does that mean that they have to help you to dress up from now on?" An overprotective sense came over her as she clutched on to Takumi's shirt tightly.

Takumi smiled at her little gesture. "Hmmm… Do you want them to?"

"No."

"Fine then. You can continue doing those things but now I want get back to my slumber and I really need someone to cuddle with." said Takumi with a grin.

Akira blushed a little and scooted closer to him to rest her head against his chest.

"That's better…"

But as they snuggled up together comfortably, there was a knock on the door.

The sleepy king groaned in frustration and asked, "Who is it?"

A timid voice from behind the large door spoke, "I-I am so sorry to disturb, Your Highness! But the advisors had requested for Your Highness Takumi and Your Highness Akira's presence for the breakfast meal."

Akira exchanged glances with Takumi. "We should go, Takumi. I want to eat breakfast with my parents too."

Takumi sighed. _So much for a peaceful morning alone..._ "Alright. Tell them we'll be there shortly,' he said to the maid outside.

"R-right away, Your Majesty!" the maid squeaked and hurried footsteps could be heard running along the hallways.

Akira was already getting up from the bed but Takumi was still lying on the bed. "Takumi, wake up. You already promised to go for breakfast."

"Sigh... I know... I know..." He got up and sat at the edge of the bed. It was then he noticed Akira walking to the door. "Akira, where are you going?"

Akira stopped at her tracks. "Huh? To my room, of course? Or else where do I get my clothes to change?"

"But your clothes are all here." He pointed to the wardrobe beside his own wardrobe. "Didn't you know? They moved all your things to my room during the wedding."

Akira was shocked. "Eh?! I didn't know! What will happen to my room then?"

"Well, apparently according to Affare, he wants to turn it into the Royal Heir's room."

She was confused. "Royal Heir?"

"In other words, our children."

Akira's face turned white. She had completely forgotten about that.

He noticed the change in Akira's face and quickly added, "But don't worry, I haven't approved it! If you still want your room, I will reject it."

Akira pondered in her thoughts. _Am I ready for children yet? Do I need my room? No, I don't really need my room… Although I am not ready for children but I want to stay close to Takumi…_She smiled at his cute gesture and he flustered about not wanting to force her to bear his children or changing her room.

"It's alright, Takumi. Approve it."

Takumi stopped with his antics. "Eh? It's alright with you?"

She nodded. "Even though I am not ready for children yet but I will be happy to bear an heir for you in the future when I am ready," she said that shyly.

"Akira…" Nevertheless, he was touched that Akira was so understanding. "Well then, would you mind getting my change of clothes before you change your clothes?"

She nodded again and took out his clothes from the wardrobe. She put it beside him on the bed and quickly entered the bathroom with her own change of clothes.

After she finish changing, she saw Takumi clad in only his pajama shirt and underpants. "Takumi, you done?"

"Yeah, you can help me now."

She walked up to him and proceeded to assist him in wearing his pants. This is also one of their daily routine in which Akira will help Takumi changes his clothes except for his undergarments. The latter part was slightly private that both of them agreed that it should be done by Takumi himself.

"Done." Takumi finished his last button. "Let's go."

* * *

At the breakfast table, everyone was busy eating and making small talks with each other.

At one side, Akira and her mother were talking about her attire.

"Oh, Akira… Why are you still wearing your Otome clothes? Where are the clothes that I have brought for you?"

"Oh, those clothes… Erm… I just feel more comfortable wearing these clothes…"

"But dear… When you wear that, you are like wearing a combat suit… Isn't there any other comfortable clothes you can wear?"

"Mother…"

The other side, Takumi, Ronde and Jiro were talking about the politics when Nicolette suddenly cut in and asked excitedly, "Your Majesty. Have you received our wedding present yet?"

Takumi was startled by the suddenness of the question. "Err… Yes… Thank you very much for the present, all of you."

"Did you wear it last night? Was it a perfect fit?" asked the excited Nicolette.

"Ummm.. Yes… Thank you…." Takumi was exchanging questioning glances with Akira, who overheard the question too.

"What did you get for Your Majesty's wedding present, Nicolette?" asked the curious Affare.

Takumi was surprised. "I thought the present is from the four of you?"

"Yeah, it is. But we decided to let Nicolette choose the present as she has a better eye for these things."

"I see…"

"Your Majesty. I went through a lot of research for your present!" said Nicolette with a beaming smile. "According to folklore, if the newlyweds wore the white pajamas on their wedding night, it will increase the chance of bearing a child! And I added a touch of rose perfume that supposes to help too!"

Akira blushed but Takumi gave a laugh. "It does? No wonder I caught a rather pleasant smell from our pajamas last night." _Sorry, Nicolette. Don't think it works last night if we didn't do anything…_

Akira can't help but felt guilty about her own selfishness. Everyone is hoping for a Royal Heir but she still isn't ready now. She kept her head down sadly and ate silently.

Takumi laid his hand on hers and gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her. She smiled weakly back at him.

* * *

At the study room….

Takumi, Aki and Ronde were in a deep discussion. Akira was sitting on the couch and reading a book when Nao suddenly crept behind her and asked, "So, how was it?"

Startled, Akira stuttered, "How was what?"

"Last night. I bet both of you was up whole night huh? But you don't look tired…" Nao studied her face. "In fact, you and His Majesty look totally refresh…"

"N-nao!" Akira blushed. "Stop saying those things!"

Nao smirked at her reaction. "So, how was it really? Please enlighten this virgin Otome."

Akira mumbled something that Nao couldn't hear. "What? Speak louder."

"I said, we didn't do anything…" mumbled Akira and turned away.

"You mean, you didn't do anything kinky and went straight to it?" Nao smirked.

Akira blushed redder. "NO! I mean, we didn't do anything at all… We just went to sleep…"

"What????" Nao exclaimed loudly. The three men turned to look at her. "Er.. Hehe.. Sorry.." They turned back to their discussion.

Nao turned to stare at Akira. "But it's your wedding night! How can you two not do anything?"

Akira stared at her own lap. "Because I wasn't ready… To give up my powers…" she answered guiltily.

"You weren't ready?? But I thought that you had already accepted it when you agreed to marry His Majesty? What are his thoughts about this?" Nao said frantically. She was worried about her friend. What would the advisors say if they found out about it?

"He promised that he won't force to do anything if I don't like it. That's why I was willing to agree to marry him." Said Akira.

"Oh Akira…."

Akira grabbed her hand. "Please Nao, please don't mention this to anyone if you are my friend… It will only bring more troubles if the others know."

Nao looked at her sympathetically. "Alright, Akira. I promised." Then she joked, "Well at least we are still fellow virgin comrades. Haha."

Akira smiled and gave her a hug in which she returned.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Takumi. They had finally finished their discussion and Ronde had returned back to his workroom.

"No, nothing." She released Nao from her hug and smiled. "You finished?"

"Yeah."

Aki stood up and bowed, "Well then if you will excuse me, I would go pass the message to Affare and Nicolette to prepare."

"Very well." Takumi nodded.

Nao bowed and gave a smile to Akira before exiting the room.

Akira walked up to her king and gave him a light massage on his shoulders. "Are you tired, Takumi-sama?"

"Akira… I told you not to call me –sama… and no, I am not tired."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Takumi sighed. "So, what's that about? You and Nao hugging suddenly."

"Oh nothing. Just having a sister-to-sister chat."

"I see." He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, I have news for you."

"News?"

"My uncle, Lord Grant, is coming to visit with his son and daughter next week. They couldn't make it to our wedding so they would like to visit to at least meet the new Queen."

"Oh… Are you close with him?"

Takumi pondered. "If I remembered correctly, my father and him wasn't really close. Don't know the reason why though. But I do remember playing with his kids when I was small. I wonder how they look like now."

"Well I'm pretty sure you will know soon enough. Haha.."

"Yeah, we will."

TBC…

* * *

Author's note:

Oh my god! So sorry for being MIA for so long! Was too busy with my work until there was no time to actually sit down and think. Well, I know this chapter is too short to cover up my long absence but please bear with it . And again, please excuse my poor grammar TT.

Please read and review! Will greatly appreciate it!

- Saffyopal -


	7. Chapter VII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter VII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lord Grant, welcome. Thank you for coming all the way to visit," said Takumi as him, Akira and Affare entered the entrance hall to greet Lord Grant and his children.

"Ah, Your Majesty! It's such an honour for Your Majesty to come greet us in person," said Lord Grant, bowing to Takumi.

Takumi gestured him to rise. "And these two must be Vincent and Elizabeth." He asked, glancing at the two standing behind Lord Grant.

Lord Grant gestured them forward to greet Takumi.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty." greeted both of them.

Takumi gestured them to rise. "Likewise. It had been such a long time. Both of you had changed a lot that I almost couldn't recognize you."

"Haha! Well, I most certainly agree. It makes me feel old, seeing my children grow up so fast. But I must say, Your Majesty, you've have grown up to be a fine young king too." Said Lord Grant.

"Thank you for your compliment." Said Takumi.

"And so? May I know where is the Queen? I should send my greetings to her as well." Inquired Lord Grant, looking around.

"Oh, how forgetful of me. Let me introduce you to my Queen, Akira Okuzaki." Said Takumi. He put his hand on Akira's as Akira bowed to Lord Grant. "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Grant. I am Akira Okuzaki."

Lord Grant, Vincent and Elizabeth stared at her for moment before Lord Grant regained his composure. "Ah ha ha ha! Very funny, Your Majesty. Isn't she your Otome?"

However, he abruptly stopped his laughter when he saw the serious look on Takumi's face and the sad look on Akira's face. "It's true?"

"Yes." Takumi answered simply. "She's my former Otome and now she is my Queen." Somehow, Takumi is starting to dislike his uncle a little.

"Ah." Silence. Lord Grant straightened back and smiled. "Sorry for my rudeness. It's a pleasure meeting you, Your Highness Akira." He bowed to her, gesturing his kids to do the same.

"Pleasure is all mine, Lord Grant," said Akira.

Awkwardness filled the air.

Affare coughed lightly and stepped up. "Greetings, Lord Grant. My name is Affare and I am one of His Majesty's advisor. Allow me to lead you to the rooms that we have prepared for your stay." He silently ordered the servants to picked up the guests' bags and gestured Lord Grant, Vincent and Elizabeth to follow him.

"Very well then. Please excuse us, Your Majesty." Three of them bowed slightly to Takumi and followed Affare to their rooms.

Silence once again.

"I don't think I'll like him much." Said Takumi suddenly.

Akira raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "Why not? He is your uncle, Takumi. You shouldn't say that."

"Yes, I know he is my uncle but somehow I figured out why my dad and he don't get along. He seems like the type that thinks social status matters a lot."

Akira patted on his shoulder lightly. "Takumi, you shouldn't quickly judge your uncle like that. Maybe it will be better during dinner tonight."

Takumi squeezed her hand lightly and smiled, "Let's hope you are right."

* * *

During dinner time….

The atmosphere had somehow lighten up and everyone is conversing with each other over dinner. Ronde was keeping Lord Grant entertained by inviting him to discuss topic on the recent events happening in the country where else Takumi and Akira are making small conversations with his kids, Vincent and Elizabeth.

"So, I heard that Vincent, you are learning martial arts?" asked Takumi with great interest at the young lord who was almost the same age as Takumi. "Is it difficult?"

Vincent gave a small smile. "Well, it is difficult at first but I got used to it. But I do still get a few bruises here and there sometimes."

The young king laughed. "But it will be a very useful skill to defend yourself. I would have love to learn that if I could." He patted his leg lightly while giving them a bitter smile.

Akira held his hand that was on his lap and squeezed to reassure him. Takumi respond with a small smile to her briefly before continuing his chat with Vincent. "Well, Akira on the other hand, is a martial artist. Even before joining Garderobe Acadamy. Maybe you two should have a spar one of these days."

"Oh, I would love that if Her Majesty does not mind. It is always good to have a veteran to help." Said Vincent with a smile.

Akira blushed slightly, "I am no veteran, Lord Vincent. But I wouldn't mind a friendly spar with you too one of these days."

"Thank you, Your Majesty Akira." Vincent nodded his head gratefully.

"How about you, Lady Elizabeth? Did you take on martial arts too?" asked Takumi, directing his question to the younger lady that had been quiet for a while.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I guess I don't have the talent for it. I went for horse riding instead." She replied with a smile. "I love horses. So the hobby suits me just fine."

"Ah… Horse riding.. I miss doing that too… One of these days, we should go for horse riding together." He replied back with a smile.

"That would be an honor, Your Majesty." Elizabeth exclaimed with a big smile. "Is Your Majesty Akira interested in horse riding too?"

"Ah, I am afraid that I am not used to it but I wouldn't mind learning from Lady Elizabeth." Answered Akira.

Elizabeth nodded happily and said, "Yes, for sure! We must go together soon!"

Takumi smiled, happy that at least Vincent and Elizabeth do not seem to be too bad and they are getting along well with Akira too.

The dinner continuing on as everyone chattered away happily.

* * *

In the Royal Bedroom…

"So, what do you think about them?" asked Takumi, as Akira helped him change his clothes.

"You mean Lord Grant and his kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is not in my position to comment on them." answered Akira. She recalled that during dinner, Lord Grant had ignored her the whole time. _Guess he really had problems with me being Queen… I wonder why…_ thought Akira but chose not to voice out to Takumi.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Akira, did you forget who you are now? You are their Queen. You can say anything."

Akira laughed. "Anything?"

"Well, just don't say anything that will start a war." joked Takumi.

She smiled and sat beside him. "I think that social relations take time and I am sure that we will be able to get along better later on."

He smiled back at her. "Since they are here, we might as well give them the best treatment. We could plan a picnic and do some horse-riding with the Vincent and Elizabeth. They will appreciate that maybe."

"Great!" exclaimed Akira. "Oh, and I could practice sparring with Vincent and swaps techniques with each other. This is going to be enjoyable!"

"Haha, alright. Let's go to sleep. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" said Takumi, as him and Akira lied down on the bed, facing each other.

"Yeah! Oh, I should get ready my things for the sparring with Vincent then! I can't wait to spar with him!" said Akira excitedly, her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Akira." Takumi's finger on her lips, shushing her. "I don't mind that you are excited about sparring with Vincent, but please, don't keep talking of another man when we are in bed." Takumi pouted. "You are making me jealous… Or is that what you wanted?"

Akira blushed red like a tomato. "O-oh, I am sorry, Takumi. I didn't realize I was babbling away… I didn't mean it… I was just -"

Takumi silenced her by planting his lips on her, which surprised Akira. Takumi took advantage of her mouth's small opening and insert his tongue in and started swirling it around her mouth, causing Akira to moan.

"Nnnn-mmm" Akira was unable to think of anything else. Everything that she was about to say just flew off. All she could think of was the tongue in her mouth that was probing her own tongue to do the same. Hesitantly, she responded with her tongue, causing a jolt of pleasure to Takumi.

Takumi hugged her tightly until he can feel her curves against his body. He caressed her body gently, causing shivers running down her body. Akira, herself, was already too immersed in the passionate kiss to resist him.

As Takumi slid his hand up her pajamas blouse and lightly touched her bare back, Akira's eyes flew open. She quickly pushed Takumi away and sputtered, "O-o-oh, Takumi. I am so sorry! I just reacted without thinking! I didn't mean to push you away! I-I j-just -"

Takumi hugged her again, stopping her outburst. "It's okay, Akira. I understand… You were not ready yet and I almost forced you to do it… I should be the one saying sorry…"

"N-n-no…" Akira shook her head. "I-I'm…"

"I know that you are not ready to give up your powers and yet I couldn't control my lust and almost forced you. I am really the one at fault, Akira. Don't feel bad…"

"T-Takumi…" She hugged him back. "I am sorry. Thank you."

Takumi smiled and patted her head gently. "That's alright. Let's go to sleep… You must be tired…"

Akira nodded and positioned her head on his chest to make herself comfortable and she gently dozed off. Takumi give a sigh of relief. At least his actions tonight didn't make her feel uncomfortable towards him. With that thought, he fell asleep.

Unbeknown to them, their bedroom door was slightly ajar and there was a shadow watching them the whole time. The shadow smiled cunningly and thought, _I have found an opportunity…_ Then, the shadow gently closed the door and swiftly went away.

* * *

In the office, Ronde and Affare were discussing matters regarding Lord Grant.

"Ronde, were you aware of the proposition that Lord Grant made to the council about making his son the rightful king instead of Your Majesty Takumi?" asked Affare, placing a document on his table.

Ronde read the document and said, "Yes, I was aware. Lord Grant knew that he was not eligible for the position because of his previous acts against our former king so he decided to nominate his son instead."

"Well? Why did he come here? He should be angry about the whole ordeal!" cried Affare exasperatedly.

"Well, we can't be sure if his visit is friendly or threatening to our king yet. So, in the meantime, we have to keep our guards up." Said Ronde, frowning slightly.

Affare gave a big sigh. "I suppose so. I'll turn in now. Good night, Ronde." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

As he was walking back to his room, he bumped into Vincent. "Lord Vincent… fancy meeting you here… Are you lost?"

Vincent looked startled. "Errr, yes. I wanted to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water but I couldn't find my way there."

Affare laughed softly. "Oh yes, sometimes this place can be confusing. Very well, you can go back to your room first. I will ask a maid to bring a glass of water for you."

Vincent nodded gratefully. "Thank you very much. Erm, which way is to my room again? Haha…"

Affare directed Vincent back to his room before making his way to the kitchen to give his order. On the way, he couldn't help but realize that the way Vincent came before bumping into him was the corridor to the Royal Bedroom. He shook his head and smiled to himself. "I am being too sensitive…"

To be continued….

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for the long hiatus! Things had been hectic for me and I couldn't find the right time to sit down comfortably and get this chapter done… So, to those that had been waiting long, thousand apologies to you all!

This chapter, I added a little 'hot hot' scene. Hehe… Shows the naughty side of Takumi *grins* Frankly, I kept picturing Takumi and Akira 'lovey-dovey' scenes to add into the story but I always find one flaw. That is Takumi is sitting on a wheelchair. This influences everything in the story… So, I had to re-improvise the scenes again…

Well, things still haven't settle down and thus, I might be updating my story really slow… So, please bear with me!

Thank you!

- Saffyopal -


	8. Chapter VIII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter VIII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was such a nice day outside.

At an empty courtyard, two people can be seen standing across each other. Akira, wearing a green ninja suit, was warming up by doing a few stretches while Vincent was doing the same on the other side.

They were going to have a friendly spar before lunch.

Takumi, Elizabeth and Affare were at the corner, waiting for the match to begin.

"Your Majesty, are you sure it's alright?" asked the concerned Affare. "They could get hurt."

Takumi gave an assured smile. "It will be alright, Affare. Both of them know what they are doing."

After the warm-ups, Akira and Vincent readied their stances.

"Okay, Vincent. It's anything-goes. So, there are no rules. Is that okay with you?" asked Akira, as she did her final preparation.

Vincent gave a brief nod. "Okay. Please show me some guidance." He bowed. Akira bowed back. "Same to you."

They signaled to Affare that they were ready. Affare nodded and shouted, "Ready? Start!"

At 'Start', Vincent rushed to Akira while she calmly stood there for him to come. Vincent targeted her stomach but Akira swiftly moved away and delivered a blow to his back. Unfortunately, Vincent saw that coming and quickly turned around to deflect it.

The exchange of moves was so rapid that the audience didn't even know who was winning.

"Wow, you can't even see them moving now." Commented Takumi. "Any ideas on who is on the advantageous side now?"

Affare shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. I am getting headache just from seeing them fight."

"Me too." Said Elizabeth. Then she shrieked, "Eeek! What's that on your feet, Your Majesty!"

Takumi turned to look and saw a scorpion near his shoes. "It's just a scorpion. It's alright." Takumi used his cane and pushed it away. "I am sure it's harmless."

Akira got distracted when she heard a shriek. She turned to check if everything was okay but unfortunately for her, Vincent was too engrossed in their spar that he couldn't hear the shrieks. He saw an opening and delivered a quick punch to Akira's shoulder.

Akira gasped in surprised and fell down. That punch really hurts.

Takumi, on the other hand, felt the impact too. He winced and twitched a little. Affare noticed and asked, "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

The king just nodded his head, "Just having a slight headache from exposing too much to the sunlight."

"Oh, then we should go inside. And I believe the match is over."

Affare was right. Akira and Vincent had stopped their spar and were shaking hands.

"Good spar." Said Vincent. Akira smiled, "Yeah." As she lifted her hands to shake, she winced in pain.

Vincent noticed her pain and asked, "Oh no, Your Majesty. Did I injure your shoulders?" He was panicking. "Your Majesty should go see the physicist to treat it. I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. It was my carelessness. I shouldn't be distracted during a fight. I will go see her later."

"Oh, I know!" Vincent rummaged his backpack and took out some kind of herbs. "This is called Calpate. It's a rare herb that can only be found at the place where I came from. It supposes to help reduce pain and calms the heart. Just grind the herbs and add a small pinch of it into your tea. It will make you feel better. But beware not to add too much as it could be dangerous." He handed the herbs to her.

Akira nodded her head in gratitude. "Thank you for the herbs. I will try it as soon as I meet with the doctor. Would you mind if I share this with the our royal physicist? I'm sure she will be delighted to be introduced to this rare herb."

"Sure."

"Nice fight, you two." They turned to the voice and saw Takumi, Elizabeth and Affare coming towards them. Both fighters nodded in approval.

Affare noticed the herbs in Akira's hands. "Oh, what's that? A herb?" He examined it with curiosity when Akira passed the herb to him to inspect.

Vincent nodded and replied, "Yes, it's called Calpate, a rare herb from our country. I accidentally put in too much force when sparring with Her Majesty and injured her shoulders." He gave her a guilty look.

Akira shook her head and said, "It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention. It was my carelessness. No need to feel bad about it." She turned to look at Takumi. "What was that shriek just now?"

Elizabeth put her hands up and confessed, "Sorry, that was my fault! I was overreacting over a scorpion."

"Oh, haha! No worries! I would have reacted the same way too!" Akira laughed. Takumi raised his eyebrows. "You will? I didn't know you are afraid of scorpions."

"Hey, scorpions are deadly insects. Their poisonous sting will results in death in a matter of a few seconds! Of course I am scared." Akira said defensively.

Vincent stepped in and interrupted, "Haha, that's enough. We should go back to the castle. Her Majesty should get her shoulders check or it could be serious if left alone too long."

Affare nodded in agreement. "Her Majesty should go see the doctor and bring these herbs along too." He passed back the herbs to her. "I am glad your Otome contract with His Majesty had been dissolved or His Majesty would have to see the doctor too."

Akira sent Takumi a guilty look and Takumi replied back with a forgiving smile. "I think we should go see the doctor now. Think I would like to get some medication for my sore legs for not using it too long."

Affare bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. Then I shall escort Lord Vincent and Lady Elizabeth back to their respective rooms."

Takumi nodded and motioned for Akira to push his wheelchair back to the castle while the other guards followed behind them.

Akira leaned down to Takumi's ear and asked, "Are you alright, Takumi? Is your shoulder painful?" Takumi reassured her with a pat on her hand, "It's alright, I would just get some medication from the doctor too."

Akira smiled but her face was still etched with worries as they continued down to the hallway.

* * *

In the Royal Bedroom,

Valerie examined the strange herb that was given by Vincent. "Hmmm… This is interesting… I would love to conduct some research on this plant. It is such a rare plant and if what Master Vincent said is true, this could be a huge advantage to our country!" said the physicist, jumping up and down in joy.

Akira and Takumi smiled at each other at her antics. Valerie was the physicist for the royal family and was known to be a research freak. Any rare or unique plant that falls into her hands will be conducted an extensive research and she will always find the benefits of the plant to the country.

"Well, I am glad that it will be helpful to us in the future but for now, I wish to get Akira checked for her injuries on her shoulder. She seemed to have injured her shoulders during spar." Said Takumi.

Valerie snapped out of her antics and returned to her serious look. "That's no good. It could be a long injury if not treated properly." She quickly walked over to Akira and rolled up her sleeves. "Ouch!" exclaimed Akira. The bruise seemed to have become black and blue and it started to hurt even more for Akira.

"Your Majesty! This is pretty bad! Sit down on the bed, Your Majesty. I will rub some medication for your bruise and hopefully it will be better." Said Valerie, pointing her to a bed. "You should have been more careful, Your Majesty." Chided the physicist.

Akira nodded and sat down on the bed, Takumi moved to the other side of the bed.

"Please lie down on your stomach, Your Majesty." Akira followed her orders and lied down on the bed facing down. _What is she going to do? _thought Akira. _Maybe I should tell – _ARHHHH!" Akira screamed in pain when Valerie started applying medication cream on her shoulders and massaged really hard. "Valerie, gentle please!"

Valerie gave her a look of sympathy. "I am sorry, Your Majesty but if I don't massage it harder, your bruise won't go away."

Akira bit her lip and nodded. She turned back to face down, her face hidden in the bed sheets to cover her look of pain.

Takumi looked at her sympathetically and patted her head. "It will be alright soon, Akira. Just bear with it. How could you not bear with this minor pain when you had worse injuries than that when you were an Otome?"

The Queen just sniffled and gave a nod. _That because it's been a long time since I got injured. Ever since I became your Otome. _Suddenly Akira came into realization, _Takumi was injured on the shoulders too! He need to be treated soon as well! I should tell Valerie!_

Valerie gave a final hard rubbing on Akira's shoulder joints and said, "There! All done! It should feel better soon but please do take note not to do anything that requires heavy lifting for these few days, Your Majesty." As she began to retreat, Akira grabbed onto her coat and stopped her. "Yes, Your Majesty? Is there anywhere else that are injured?"

Akira shook her head and bit her lip. "Can I trust you, Valerie?" She gave the doctor a serious look. Both Takumi and Valerie gave her a look of confusion.

"Of course you can, Your Majesty. We practice confidentiality. It is our code." Valerie sat beside the Queen on the bed. "What do you need, Your Majesty?"

Akira seemed hesitant to tell but decided that it was for the best. "Valerie, I would appreciate if you could examine the King's shoulder as well." The said King looked shocked. "Akira! There is no need to – "

"Yes, there is a need!" exclaimed Akira. "Didn't you hear what Valerie said? It could be worse in the future!"

Valerie was looking back and forth between the King and the Queen. She wandered on what they were talking about when her mind clicked. She quickly move to the King, "Please excuse me, Your Majesty!" She rolled up his sleeves and saw an identical bruise on his shoulder. "Th—hiiis? But that can't be!" She was shocked. "It shouldn't happen ever since the day you two got married! Unless …" She turned to look at Akira. "You two didn't? He didn't? You are still?"

Akira looked slightly ashamed and looked down, nodding slightly.

Valerie was looking back and forth at her King and Queen again in surprise. However, she thought that she should focus on healing His Majesty's shoulder first. "Alright, we can talk about this later. For now, let me get your shoulder treated, Your Majesty." She applied some cream on his shoulder and started massaging.

Takumi said nothing and just stared as she massaged.

Silence.

A few minutes later, Valerie cleaned up her hand and her tools. "All done, Your Majesty." She rolled down his sleeve and walked to put back her medicinal cream. She walked back to the both of them and sat down on one of the bed. "Alright, I know I am in no place to say this, Your Majesties, but may I know the reason?"

The royal couple exchanged looks and sighed. "It's my fault." said Akira and Takumi. They stared at each other. "It's not your fault!" they both exclaimed.

"No, it is my fault." Claimed Akira. "If I wasn't so worry about my powers, this wouldn't happen."

Takumi shushed her. "Ssh, Akira, it's not your fault. It's my fault for rushing you for the wedding when you clearly not ready."

As they two continued to bicker on whose fault is it, Valerie managed to get enough information on the reason.

"Your Majesties," called Valerie. Both of them turned to look at her. "I think I understand what is going on now. I understand your dilemmas and I promised I will not tell a soul. However, I think that you two should solve this problem soon because not everyone in the castle or in the country will understand the way I do."

The royal couple kept silent and nodded.

Valerie smiled, "Well, that's all then. I won't ask questions anymore." She stood up and picked up the bag on the table. "Here's your medicinal cream, enough for two people. Do remember to massage your shoulder every night with this." She began to walk out when she stopped and said, "Don't hesitate to come to me if there are any problems." She walked out, leaving the royal couple in the room.

Takumi and Akira gave each other a smile. _At least there are someone whom we can trust to help us now_.

* * *

Three days later….

Lord Grant and his children were still visiting the castle as Lord Grant claimed that he had something to do nearby and would like to stay a few more days. Takumi and Akira didn't mind the company but the advisors were wary of what was Lord Grant planning.

Takumi, Akira, Vincent and Elizabeth were having tea at the garden, chatting on topics such as world news, gossips around the world and hobbies. Affare was sitting at the next table, minding his own business.

"Oh Your Majesty Akira, how is your shoulder? Has it healed yet?" asked Elizabeth, concern in her voice.

Akira looked surprise at the sudden question. "Oh, it is almost healed. Thank you for asking." Replied Akira.

"You're welcome. Would it be stressful on your shoulder if we go for horse riding today?" asked Elizabeth politely.

"Elizabeth! Don't make such absurd suggestions! We shouldn't risk causing longer healing time on Her Majesty's shoulder." Scolded Vincent, shaking his head dissaprovingly.

"But…. I really want to show them my horse riding skills!" Elizabeth pouted. She turned to the royal couple. "I am really good at it! I had been practising it since last year!"

Akira smiled at her and nodded. "It's okay. There wouldn't be any problem with me doing some horse riding. As long as I kept myself in check and not using too much force on my shoulder." Takumi gave a smile at Elizabeth too. "Besides, some fresh air will be nice since we have been stuck in the castle for so long."

"Yay!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. She turned to her brother. "Bleh! His Majesty and Her Majesty do not mind! You don't have to come with us then, Brother! You are going to be such a bother!" She sticked out her tongue at her brother.

Vincent groaned and said, "No, I am going to. Who knows what trouble you will get into without someone keeping an eye on you?"

"I won't get in trouble! I have the King and Queen with me! They will take care of me! Right, Your Majesties?" responded Elizabeth, turning to look at Takumi and Akira.

Takumi and Akira nodded slightly, wandering whether they should be part of their argument.

"There! No worries now! Besides, Father said that you are suppose to help him with something today! So, you can't go either way! Haha!" said Elizabeth in triumph. "I'll go get ready my things for horse riding. Your Majesties, shall we meet in half an hour time at the stables?"

The Royal Couple nodded again. Elizabeth seemed satisfied with the response. "Well then Your Majesties, Brother, please excuse me." She curtsied slightly and ran back indoors.

Vincent groaned. "That sister of mine….." He messed his hair in frustration.

Takumi patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Vincent. We will take care of your sister. We will be taking Aki and Nao with us as our guard as well as Affare."

Vincent turned to look at Takumi. "Um, thank you, Your Majesty. Please be careful as well. Please excuse me." He bowed to Takumi and Akira and went back indoors as well.

The King and Queen stared at each other. "I wonder if it will be okay…" asked Akira.

"Just a minor siblings' argument. Should be alright by dinner time. Come, let's go prepare as well."

Akira just gave him a grim smile and pushed him back indoors.

* * *

Half an hour later…..

The six of them, including Aki, Nao, and Affare were preparing their horses. Takumi will be riding Akira.

"Oh, I guess Vincent really won't be joining us today?" asked Takumi, looking around for signs of the young man.

"He probably had to help Father with his work and couldn't excuse himself from work. Don't bother about him. He will only be a party pooper." Said Elizabeth with slight irritation.

As they all had got one their horses, they decided to move to a field for the horses to run. However, the field can only be accessed after passing through a forest trail.

They were riding slowly to enjoy the nature and admiring the beauty of the nature.

"Wow, there are some types of birds that I've never seen before here!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "It's so beautiful!" She spotted some colourful birds ahead. "Oh, there are colourful birds there! I'll go ahead first and take look before they fly away!" She signaled her horse to move faster to the front.

The ones remain just smiled at her adorable behaviour. As they began to catch up with her, they heard a scream. "KYAAaaaa!"

"That's Elizabeth's voice!" cried Akira. She quickly galloped to the front when a person in dark ninja suit jumped down from the trees and stopped her.

"Who are you and who gave you permission to enter the royal family's territory?" demanded Akira. She suddenly felt someone holding on to her arm. "Oh no, I forgot I have Takumi with me!"

She looked back and saw that Takumi looked worried. Further, she saw her brother, Nao and Affare were rushing to them. Aki suddenly widen her eyes and shouted, "Akira, be careful!"

Akira turned back to the front and saw the intruder slowly moving towards them. She backed up slowly, her hands protecting her King behind her.

As she was thinking on how to get the King to safety, the intruder sprinted to close the distance between them.

"Watch out!"

TBC

* * *

Author's note:

Finally, I am done with this chapter. First of all, I apologize for being on hiatus for so long. A lot of things have been going on. Between my studies, exams, graduation, finding a job, coping with the new environment and losing someone dear to me, there are hardly time for me to actually sit down and type out this chapter for you all. So once again, thousand apologies for those that are still waiting for my chapter patiently!

So, this chapter might be a crappy. On hiatus for such a long time kind of made me rusty. Please tell me if you felt that my English is pretty bad in this chapter and I will try to improve on my English. Also, my vocabulary had shrunk ever since I started working. So please, don't mind the repetitive words.

As I have started work now, there will be lesser time for me to write a chapter unless I have a long break (which is unlikely), please bear with me if it takes me a long time to update this story. I can assure you all that I won't abandon this story! It will just take me a longer time to update. I understand if you do not have the patience to wait for my updates.

Oh phew, I think that's enough gibberish from me! Please read and review! Have a nice day! =)


End file.
